


Of Painted Tattoos and Pride

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Acceptance, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pride, painted tattoos, shameless Magnus, shirtless alec, the dating of Alexander Lightwood, their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus adds a little something to Alec's body at his lover's request. It's short and fluffy. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Painted Tattoos and Pride

"Magnus.."

"Hush, darling."

"Magnus.."

"Not yet, darling."

"Magnus!" 

"You cannot rush perfection, darling."

Alec groaned in frustration as he started to shift from foot to foot. 

"If you keep moving, you will cause me to mess up and then we will just have to start the process all over again." 

Alec huffed in response.

Magnus swept the tiny brush against Alec's pale skin. It was his idea to add some ornamentation to his boyfriend's ensemble in the form of a painted tattoo. The placement however was all Alexander. 

"I just don't understand why you couldn't just magic it onto my skin." Alec mumbled as his chin nearly rested against his chest. 

"Some things require a more practiced hand." Magnus replied airily. It wasn't true of course. He could have added the lovely tattoo with a wave of his fingers but he wanted to do this the old fashioned way- tiny brushes and bright paint included. 

Besides, it gave him a chance to stare unabashedly at his lover's neck. 

And shoulders.

And back. 

"So tell me again why I needed my shirt off for this." Alec grumbled, arms tightening around his bare chest.

The action did the most wonderful things to his muscles which Magnus paused to appreciate.

"Because I'd hate to get paint on your wonderfully color-less shirt, darling." Which was only half true but Magnus was a selfish person when it came to all things Alexander. He couldn't be denied this wonderful sight.

"And there!" Magnus exclaimed triumphantly.

He grabbed a hand mirror and held it up behind Alec's head so he could see the end result in their larger bathroom mirror. Magnus waited anxiously as Alec twisted his neck a little each way to see the full effect of the luminous paint Magnus had added to his skin. He'd wanted a simple design, something that looked like a rune but wasn't. And Magnus had taken the idea and ran with it. He had been offering for awhile to add something to his lover's skin that was something other than the warrior runes that covered his body. Not that Magnus didn't love those. They spoke about Alec's courage, and strength and stamina- that which Magnus loved most. But this spoke of love and acceptance and...

"Pride," Alec breathed. 

In truth, the tattoo did have rainbow colors but they were a sheen, catching the light if Alexander moved a certain way. 

"What do you think?" Magnus asked with trepidation. 

Alec's steady gaze caught him in the mirror. A brilliant smile lit his entire face.

"I love it."


End file.
